


Taken

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Don't End in Blood, Fighting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Love, Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, crowley's back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67
Summary: What happens when everything you love is being taken from you? Can they all make it out alive this time, or will Dean have to face the harsh reality of permanent death?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally updating this as you guys are reading it so don't worry the next chapters will be up shortly.... Also I have this thing about being engrossed in the moment of the story So some of the chapters are very short but for me they had to stand alone so the feel of the story and the switches in pov would be better perceived.

# Lebanon, Kansas

The garage door opened to the sound of Baby’s engine as she was gently eased into her spot in the very center. Dean cut the engine and stepped out to find a pair or bright eyes and a mop of curly blonde hair staring at him.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Dean smiled as he spoke. It took time but he’d definitely grown fond of the newest member of their family

“Sam said you would be home soon so I came in here to wait for you.” Jack was just as ~~creepy~~ sweet as his chosen father in that way.

“uh… Yea. Since you’re here you wanna help?” Dean gestured towards the car. He wanted to give his beloved impala a quick bath and it never hurt to have an extra set of hands.

“I’d like that.” the boy said with a smile and went to work collecting the items Dean had asked for. A few moments of confusion and one soaked pair of hunters later the car was cleaned, polished, and as beautiful as ever.

“Ok all done. Let’s go get some dry clothes on.” The eldest hunter led the way to the entrance squishing with every step.

“I _am_ sorry Dean. I wasn’t aware the nozzle of the hose came loose.” Jack’s eyebrows knitted closely together as he pulled at the wet shirt clinging to his body.

“Don’t sweat it kid. Needed a bath anyway” just as they were walking into the main room Dean noticed the lower half of a body laying in the doorway.

“Sam?”

“Sammy?”


	2. Chapter 2

# Knoxville, Tennessee

Castiel awoke to find himself chained to a wall. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten here. What he could remember was the face of his friend as he took his last breath. He could only hope the same fate didn’t befall Dean nor Jack.

“Hello darling, have a nice nap?” a familiar voice taunted the angel.

Cas tried with all his might but couldn’t break free of the chains. Something was weakening him. A sharp slap to the face jarred him

“I’ll have none of that. Behave and I might let you go. You struggle and you’ll end up just like the other one.” he knew that voice from somewhere but couldn’t place it. Everything felt foggy.

“let’s begin shall we?” the Angel gasped in pain as the first slice with the angel blade ripped through his skin.

Thankfully the pain was short lived as someone he could only assume was a lackey appeared to inform his torturer that someone was coming.

He didn’t have time to blink before an explosion went off. The last thing he saw before the world went black was the familiar face of the presumably dead king of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Bowling Green, Kentucky**

*phone ringing *

“Hey Dean! How goes it in Kansas?” A cheerful voice answers

“Charlie?”

“Jack? Is that you?” confusion enveloped the red head.

“Charlie is Rowena still with you? Something bad happened. Everything was fine when I was waiting for Dean to come home and then… Now Sam… Charlie I can’t find Castiel.” He rasped in a frantic small voice

“Hey kiddo slow down. Where’s Dean?” Charlie was already signaling the witch to come join her.

“He’s with the body.” Jack whispered

Charlie put the phone on speaker as Rowena walked up. “What body?”

“Sam’s” his voice broke around the name.

Charlie and Rowena stared at each other in disbelief. As the witches eyes welled up with unwanted tears she spoke softer and with more confidence than she currently possessed.

“Tell Dean I said to clean him up and lay him on his bed if he can manage. I’m going to have Charlie text you a list of things to get together and we’ll be there shortly. Everything’s going to be fine.” Jack breathed out a small ‘thank you’ and disconnected.

“Rowena… Can you really bring him back?” Charlie had seen a lot of things in her tone in Michael’s world but she’d never seen the dead rise.

“This isn’t my first rodeo girl. Let’s check out of this dump and go save Samuel.”

The girls were on the road in less than 15 minutes. As they pulled out into the road passing the giant red cardinal at the motels entrance Rowena allowed herself a single tear.

*phone ringing* Rowena sighed and answered.

“We’re on the road dear boy.”

“Hello Mother.”


	4. Chapter 4

# Lebanon, Kansas

Dean cleaned the blood from his brother the best he could. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s seen Sam’s Lifeless body, every time it kills him a little inside.

“Sammy…” Dean allowed himself a moment of weakness allowing the tears to fall freely as he brushed the hair back from his brother’s face. Well… what was left of it.

 _If, no **when I** find the son-of-a-bitch who did this, the Dean Winchester they met will make the one who carried the Mark of Cain look like mother Theresa_.

“Rowena’s coming baby brother. Just hold on. Don’t leave me Sammy.” Dean choked back the bile rising in his throat and pulled the sheet over Sam’s face when he heard Jack approaching.

“Dean I got everything she asked for.” Jack’s face was swollen and tear stained.

“Come on Jack. You don’t need to be in here.” Dean scrubbed his hands over his face to remove the moisture under his eyes.

As he walked to the door a voice in his head told him that he wasn’t the only one hurting and to be kind. It sounded like Sam.

“Come here.” Dean reached out and yanked the little angel towards him. He allowed Jack to rest his head on his chest and cry as he rubbed circles between his shoulder blades. It’s what Sam would want.

“She’s going to fix him right?” Dean’s heart clutched and constricted

“Yea son, of course she will.” Dean squeezed the boy tight one last time before letting him go.

“I still Can’t get a hold of Castiel. I’ve tried calling a bunch of times. He was here when I went to the garage to wait for you.

“We’ll find him. He probably went after whoever…. We’ll get them both back.”

_Dean…_

_Can you hear me…. Dean… Do.. He.. Just.. I…. Dean!_

Dean Prayed back to the voice in his Head. _I can hear ya buddy. Where are you?_


	5. Chapter 5

##  **Bowling Green, Kentucky**

“Fergus… There’s no bloody way. You’re dead!” The witch couldn’t believe her ears. She even faced death there’s no way he was alive.

“Was dead. Anyway I need a small favor from you.” Crowley didn’t have time for pleasantries, he needed a fix to his problem.

“What do you want?” Sceptical as she was, she had missed her son. It never hurt to see what he was needing.

“A spell. Something that will allow our feathered friend to communicate with squirrel without being caught.” Crowley may had been able to slow the bitch down and rescue the Angel, but it wasn’t enough to kill her.

“Castiel is with _you_?” Something was definitely wrong here. Instead of arguing with the witch he simply passed the phone over.

“Rowena it’s me. We’re still in quite a bit of danger and I need to speak with Dean without having to use a phone.” He was going to kill the evil woman once and for all, but he was going to need inside help.

“I can send you some options… But Dear, please do be careful. I’m already having to resurrect one Winchester and I think that’s enough for now.” she had such a soft spot for the handsome angel.

“I will be. And thank you for helping Sam.” his eyes stung with his most recent memory of his friend. Sam’s once handsome face unrecognizable.

“So you know…?” She’d get the full story eventually but for now she would settle for some small details.

“Yes. I was there. How far are you from Dean?” The eldest hunter always remained first priority in the angel’s mind.

“It’s about a half day’s drive.” The witch answered

“Just try to hurry.” The Angel bristled at the thought of Dean and Jack sitting beside the body that once held Sam Winchester’s soul.

“We will…. And castiel? Look after my son.” She allowed herself to belive for just a moment.

“Of course.” The Angel hadn’t even finished speaking when he heard what sounded like a large crash and a car horn blaring from the other end of the phone line.

“Rowena… Rowena!”


	6. Chapter 6

# Knoxville, Tennessee

“Something happened… I was talking to her and then it sounded like they wrecked.” The Angel turned to face his once enemy turned, well not exactly friend.

“Unbelievable. Ok I know mother has plenty of tricks up her skirt, no need to worry.” this was the last thing he needed right now. It’s not like he had an eternity here. He was running towards a deadline.

“Crowley! Sam is **_dead!_** Dean and Jack are there alone and the one person on the face of the planet that would be willing to fix this may be dead herself now! I think that constitutes worry!” Crowley was back to enemy.

“You listen here you over grown dove, I _know_ Dean is there alone with the boy. I am fully aware that mother may be the only entity alive that would be willing to haul moose back from the brink! But we are currently _**stuck out in the middle of bloody no where with no way to travel and a psychotic angel on our asses!**_ So instead of panicking abs getting ourselves killed, where going to make a plan and get the _hell_ out of here!” Crowley was off his game. It had been so long since he had to yell that he almost hurt himself doing so.

“What do you mean we don’t have a way out of here? What happened to your powers?” The seraph squinted and tilted his head at the former king of hell.

“Im losing them. It nearly drained me to get you out of there.” Should he tell the angel everything?

“Crowley, why _**did**_ you save me?” He had to want something, he always did.

“Why do I have to have a reason? Can’t it just be out of the kindness of my heart?” Crowley had the nerve to look offended

“ **No”** The Angel,blunt as always had no reason to believe him.

“Fine. I did it because I had to. If I want to stay I have to prove that I am needed… Useful. Otherwise I’ll be tossed back into purgatory so fast that my ass will whistle.” Castiel continued to glare but felt some sympathy for the other… Man? He remembered what it had been like in that place.

“Ok so what’s your plan?” Regardless it need only to lead him home to his family.

“We’ll, let’s go find a butcher.” Crowley set off in no particular direction

“A butcher?” Maybe the former king had, what’d he called it… Gone off his rocker.

“Yes, a butcher. We’re going to need blood.”


	7. Chapter 7

# Lebanon, Kansas

_Dean… Crowley…. We have to… Angels…. The bunker…. Warding… But Rowena…. Now…_

Dean felt like he was talking on a cell phone that had bad reception. How was Cas in his head in the first place? _“Cas man I can’t understand you. What about the bunker? And what do you mean Crowley? He’s dead. Dude just call me.”_

He didn’t get an answer after that but at least he knew Cas was alive. But if he was trying to contact him like this then something had to be wrong… Or maybe his phone was broke. He really wished Rowena would hurry up.

Dean didn’t want to leave Sam alone but he couldn’t stand to be next to him like that any longer so he took to passing the time. He and Jack began to clean and tidy the bunker the best they could. Every spot they could reach had been cleared of dust and debris. Dean had explained to Jack that castiel had contacted him but failed to elaborate. He didn’t need Jack to panic right now. Dean was pulled from his mind as he heard his phone ring.

_Unknown_

“Hello?”

“Hello Dean. Are you ok?” Cas was so relieved to hear the hunters voice.

“Cas… Sam.” The hunter choked on his words.

“I know. It’s going to be ok Dean. I hate to ask in a time like this but I need something from you. It was an angel that killed Sam. She captured me and I was able to escape. I’m going after her but I need a way to keep in touch with you while I am with her-” Dean cut him off.

“Whoa now Cas just slow down. You’re not going after anyone alone.” Stupid angels… Stupid Cas

“Dean I have to. She’ll come back and finish what she started if I don’t stop her.” He was so tired of explaining himself to everyone.

“What so you’re going to rush in and get yourself killed? No Cas! Not happening. I already lost Sam… I can’t…. Just no. Come home and help me here then we can take her down together. Rowena is on her way here. She’ll patch up Sam and-”

“Dean.”

“What Cas?”

“I don’t think Rowena is going to make it.” Why did he have to be the one to tell him…

“Why?” Was there a time constraint on raising the dead now?

“There was a wreck. She and Charlie from the sound of it… I was on the phone with her when it happened. She’s never called me back.” The Angel ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. They could never catch a break.

“But Sam… Why were you on the phone with her? Cas what the hell is going on!?” Dean could feel the panic rising in his chest once more.

“Dean… I can’t explain everything right now. I will as soon as I can but not now. I need you to focus please. We’ll get Sam back. We’ll make sure that Rowena and Charlie are safe. But right now I have to stop this monster from taking away what’s left of my family.” Cas used his _I’ll smite you_ voice hoping it still held the weight needed to get the hunter to listen.

“Yea… Ok Cas. What am I looking for?”


	8. Chapter 8

# Knoxville, Tennessee

“Crowley this isn’t working! Just call him.” Cas had been trying to get through to Dean but he could tell the pigs blood wasn’t strong enough and there was no way he was going to bleed himself after losing so much already. Maybe Crowley’s blood -

“Stop fantasizing about my death feathers. And I can’t. I’m not allowed.” too many stupid rules to this deal.

“Well then give me your phone and I’ll call him.” The Angel was in no mood for this.

“Fine here. Not a word about me being back or you’ll muck the whole thing up.” Crowley handed his phone over with a sour look on his face.

Cas placed the phone call feeling guilty the entire time. And feeling even worse when he had to tell Dean about Rowena… And worse still when he couldn’t be truthful with him. How he wished he was home.

He told Dean of all the things he would need to cast a spell for a mind meld.

“Please remember Dean, it is imperative that you read the words in time with the ingredients. And text me the time you’re going to start so I can on my end” He knew that dean struggled with Greek but wished for both their sakes that the hunter got it correct this time.

“I will Cas….I….” He struggled, as always to say what he wanted.

“I know Dean.” It didn’t really matter though. His angel knew him well enough to know.

“How are we going to fix this?” He couldn’t lose Sam. Not now. Not after how hard they’d fought. Not after all these years. They finally beat the bad guys.

“We’ll figure it out. Just try to keep him cold. How’s Jack?” He knew that the nephilim was strong but he still worried.

“He’s shook up. Won’t eat. I don’t blame him though. I know you’re like his dad but he loved…. Loves Sam so much.” The tears began to fall again. Why was he crying so much?

“Tell him I’ll be home soon. We will fix this Dean. You must have faith. We didn’t come this far for nothing. I have to go now. I’ll talk to you in an hour.” Now he had an hour to find Rowena.

“Ok buddy. Be careful ok?” Dean sounded so small.

“I will.” The Angel hung up not really wanting to but knowing it was necessary.

“Have you two tied the knot yet?”

“Shut up Crowley.” Castiel was tempted to just stab him now and get it over with.


	9. Chapter 9

##  **Bowling Green, Kentucky**

"Female, middle aged, multiple lacerations.” Were those sirens?

“Another female. Late twenties. Large puncture to her side. Currently unconscious. BP 100/76… She’s losing too much blood.”

Rowena heard the sound grow closer. Suddenly she felt something inside her pulse, thinking quickly she grabbed Charlie hoping the spell would heal her as well.

“Rowena?” Charlie’s voice sounded thick as if she’d been sleeping when in reality it was from the blood that had been in her throat moments ago.

“I’m here.” she squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

“What the **HELL** was that?!” the kind stranger that had been helping them jumped back.

“Obliviscatur.” The witch waved get hands at the paramedics. When the confusion set in she grabbed Charlie and stood. Motioning to their bags they each grabbed one and took off into a small side street.

“What do we do now? We have to hurry back to Dean.” The car was a total loss.

“Charlie Dear, we’ll simply fly…. We just have to find a way to the air port.” Rowena looked around for a moment. The town looked large but she noticed it was mostly empty.

“I’d say call a cab but my phone is smashed.” Charlie stuffed the broken device back in her bag.

“Where is everyone?” the witch wondered out loud.

“Who cares! We need to go…. Look!” Charlie pointed excitedly to a bus that had a large red blob on the side. They ran to catch the bus praying it went somewhere near the air field.

They boarded holding their shoulder bags noticing no one asked for payment so they sat quietly until someone sat next to them.

“Excuse me? Would you happen to know the bus route or have a schedule?” ever polite Charlie smiled sweetly at the other girl.

“Sure. I actually have an extra.” she gave the red head a smile in return and handed over the schedule. From the looks of it they were on the bus that got closest to the air port. It made stops at a local Walmart which was roughly half a mile from their destination.

They stepped off the bus and began their journey on foot. At this rate it’d still take them half a day but at least they would get there.

After crossing streets, dodging traffic, and climbing a stupidly steep incline they reached the air port. Righting themselves to look slightly more presentable they walked towards the reception area.

“Two first class tickets to Kansas city please.” Rowena laid her platinum card on the desk as the attendant turned around.

“Im sorry ladies, you won’t be flying anywhere today.” The angels eyes flashed blue


	10. Chapter 10

# Knoxville, Tennessee

Crowley had been mostly quiet as Castiel searched for a lead on "the psycho”. He continued to come up empty handed and unfortunately angels had a way of slipping under the radar.

“I was serious ya know?” The former king of hell blurted out.

“Serious about what?” the Angel kept his eyes glued to the ~~stolen~~ borrowed laptop.

“About you and squirrel. You’d make a lovely couple.” he spoke as if he hadn’t just said the most shocking thing ever.

“You could help you know?” Cas rolled his eyes and continued looking

“You want me to talk to him for you?” Crowley perked up a bit.

“With the case you ass. We have an Angel hunting us and you’re wasting time!”

“Correction, you have an Angel hunting _you._ And no need to get your pin quills twisted, I was just trying to help.” surprisingly he looked slightly upset

“Have you tried getting ahold of Rowena again?” Cas suddenly questioned Crowley’s ability to ever be useful

“No, and I’m not going to.” he retorted sounding like a petulant child

Castiel groaned out a ’ _whatever_ ’ as he was perusing the web. “I think I found something. Look at this. A sudden sinkhole opened up at the Bowling Green Airport.”

“You think that’s her?”

“I think she’s somehow involved.” he sounded hopeful. The faster he took her out, the faster he could go home.

“It’s Bowling Green Castiel… It’s full of sinkholes.” He knew the angel wanted to find her but it just seemed to easy.

“We have to try. And it’s one state over. Get a car and meet me a few blocks down the road. There’s something I need to do.” The Angel took the laptop and tucked it firmly under his arm as he took off in the direction of the police station. No need for the equipment not to be returned.


	11. Chapter 11

##  **Bowling Green, Kentucky**

Rowena and Charlie both froze at the sight of those pale blue icy eyes. The witch quickly weighed her options knowing there weren’t many.

"I wouldn’t go doing anything rash if I were you deary. We’re in public as you know. No need to make a scene.” She spoke gently and to any of the civilians around her it would seem as if she was engaging in polite conversation.

“Shut it witch. I’ll wipe the whole town out, don’t tempt me. My boss wants a word with you so I came to collect. You can go willingly, or I can level this place.” The Angel was somewhat terrifying as it let its grace flare behind its eyes.

Without much of a choice the redheads nodded in unison. They didn’t want to be responsible for the distruction of an entire town…. But then again Sam was waiting.

Without preamble the women joined hands and Rowena cast a curse on the unsuspecting angel. Charlie yanked her towards the exit as she felt the ground shake.

“Come on Roe we gotta get out of here!” Charlie scrambled to pull them through the crowd.

“I WARNED YOU WITCH!” The Angel screamed as he began to convulse. The spell was similar to the ‘attack dog’ spell she had used on Cas, but the difference was that this one made you attack yourself. And, apparently the angel was none too fond of being ate alive by his own grace. The building rattled and shook with the timing of the quakes. Nothing in this town had been built to withstand the pressure of moving plates. Even though it rested neatly on the new Madrid fault line. (the townspeople of bowling green weren’t known for their decision making skills ok)

The women hurled themselves as far away from the airport as possible, unfortunately it just wasn’t fast enough.

Charlie’s shoes began to sink deep into the earth with every stride and though they knew they couldn’t outrun it, they tried. A few moments more of running and they realized they were not going back down the hill they’d come up, rather they were struggling to climb upwards out of a hole in the earth.

On hands and knees they powered upward and forward. They had to get out. They had to find a way back to the bunker. Sam needed them.

“Does it feel like we’re being pulled backwards to you?” Charlie shouted over the creams of the public around and beneath them.

She didn’t have to wait for an answer as Rowena lost her footing and slid nearly 2 meters back down their climb.

Suddenly the air felt thicker, warmer somehow. The last thing Charlie saw was a blast of pure white light and felt the heat of a thousand suns burst through her.


	12. Chapter 12

# Lebanon, Kansas

"They’re not coming are they?”

Dean looked up to see the now dull swollen eyes of the young angel.

“What makes you think that?” Dean knew it was wrong to lie to the kid but he couldn’t force himself to explain the wreck.

“I heard you praying. I didn’t mean to but you were being a little… Loud.” Jack looked angry.

“Yea I guess I was. Look Jack, I don’t know for sure who’s coming. But we’ll find someone to fix Sam. Then we’ll find the others. We’ll be ok.” He was never good at having faith. That was always Sam’s job. But he’d try if it meant bringing comfort to his family.

“I want to belive you but-”

“But it’s hard. I know kid.” He could see the tears pooling in the boys eyes and he hoped for both their sakes that he didn’t start crying again. Because he would start crying and he feared that this time he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“When are you going to be calling father?” The little angel distracted himself by thinking about their purpose.

“Just a few more minutes now that we have everything. You wanna talk to him before we get started?” Dean knew Jack loved him but he wasn’t Cas and he knew all too well that sometimes you just can’t substitute for someone.

“May I? I miss him.” Jack felt silly missing someone he’d seen not even 12 hours ago but after everything, it was hard not to.

“Of course. And I’m sure he misses you too Jack.” For the first time since finding his brother’s mangled body he allowed himself to give a little smile.

“Is it weird?”

“Is what weird?”

“My bond with Castiel. Is it weird that I chose him to be my father?”

“It’s not exactly conventional, but it’s not weird. I know how it is. Your Dad… Cas and I have a different kind of bond. But just because something didn’t happen in a traditional way doesn’t mean it’s bad. Your dad loves you very much. He risked everything to save you and your mom.” Dean want exactly fond of that time in his life and talking about it was still difficult, but he could do it for Jack.

“He told me about your connection. He said it happened in Hell. Do you remember it?” Always so curious.

“Some of it… I can tell you about the first time we met. The one I remember.” Dean would never admit it to anyone but meeting Cas was one of his favorite memories.

“Yes I would like to hear it.” Jack sat across from him looking expectant.

“We’ll _my_ Bobby and I drove out to this old barn and layered it with every sigil we knew which at the time -”

At that moment every alarm in the bunker went haywire just in time for them both to be consumed by a bright blinding light and a blast of heat that felt oddly reminiscent of hell


End file.
